List the Differences
by lemon and strawberries
Summary: COMPLETE REWRITE. Marriage Law fic. Draco has chosen Hermione as his bride but for what reason? To rebuild his reputation or does his father have a more sinister plan? But even with these motives, could it be possible that the two might fall in love?


**The Difference between Free Will and Fate **

Hermione Jane Granger sat amidst the chaos that was the Burrow's kitchen and contemplated her life and, more precisely, how it came to this moment. After all they had fought for, all those lives lost, was for nothing - there was no freedom. She closed her eyes and listened to the blood pounding behind her eyes to drown out the concerned voices around her. The piece of parchment that would determine her future, and many others like her, lay limp in her open hand. Tears welled up in her eyes but she knew that to let them fall would be to show weakness and to show weakness would allow others to pity her and above all else she resented pity.

The calm, clear voice of Remus Lupin cut through Hermione's thoughts, "Hermione, I know this is little comfort but everyone in the Order is working to get this law overturned." However even as he said this Remus was aware that in all actuality, there was not much the Order could accomplish against the power of the Ministry but he had to allow Hermione this one modicum of hope in order to survive would he knew would be a grueling ordeal. The article may have outlined the new legislation, but it was only brief and failed to address any of the conditions of the law or the consequences of failing to adhere to the terms. Remus looked down at the parchment in Hermione's hand and realised how easily it was able to destroy everything they had worked for.

DECREE 24601: THE MARRIAGE LAW

_From the first of September, Decree number 24601 will be enforced by the Ministry of Magic. Due to the increasing numbers of miscarriages and squib births in pure blood families the Ministry of Magic has been searching for a solution to this threat to the wizarding population. The most viable solution to this matter is the introduction of a marriage law between eligible muggleborn and halfblood witches to pureblood wizards._

_All muggleborn and halfblood witches and pureblood wizards over the age of seventeen are required to participate in this decree. If a witch or wizard refuses to comply with the decree the Ministry will take action against them. Once a pair has been matched, the couple must report to the Ministry for further instruction._

What the announcement had failed to report, however, was that the witches would have no choice in who their suitor would be, instead the wizards would petition the Ministry for a witch and the Ministry would decide who was the most suitable. While the danger of Voldemort was gone, Remus was aware that many pureblood wizards still held prejudice against muggleborns and would treat them cruelly. Hermione's part in the destruction of Voldemort made her a target for those who had followed Voldemort's ideology.

Remus was startled out of his thoughts by Hermione's quiet voice, "well that's settled then. How do I choose the man? Is there a list for me to look at?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of how to tell her of how little control she had in the process.

"I wish it were that easy Hermione but unfortunately, your role in this is much less than we would like. The wizards will write petitions to the Ministry and a Ministry official will decide which is best suited to you."

The blood pounding in her head began to make her head hurt as Hermione processed Remus's words.

"But what about my rights? Has the Ministry decided that just because we have lower blood status we should just be grateful to whoever would want us? Or is it because we're women? I swear, the wizarding world is so backward in this. No, I won't do this, I refuse to be sold off like chattel! The Ministry has another thing coming if they think this decree will work."

The usual buzz that was the Burrow kitchen had died down at Hermione's outburst. Most were used to Hermione being the calm and rational member of the Golden Trio, hearing her voice rise with panic was a shock to everyone's system. But what could be said to comfort her? Most knew that there was nothing they could do, no matter how much they wished to help.

Remus was the first to offer reason, "Hermione, I'm afraid you don't understand the consequences of rejecting the law. You could be put in Azkaban or even expelled from the wizarding world for the rest of your life. Is it worth that?"

Hermione's sigh was deep and ragged, like it was dragged from her very soul, "You think I know nothing about the law but I know what will happen. It's not just a marriage law, it's a breeding law. They want to turn us into brooding mares or something equally horrifying. How can I just lie down and take that? Isn't this a freedom worth fighting for?"

Molly's mothering nature overcame the stunned silence as she wrapped Hermione up in one of her famous Weasley hugs, "Oh Hermione, you poor soul, But don't worry, I'm sure any of my boys would be willing to petition for you, right, Ron? George?"

Hermione's hopes began to lift at that thought, marrying one of the Weasley's would allow her protection and while she wouldn't have romantic love, she knew there would be familial love and she could live with that. Remus, however, knew that in all likelihood someone would have already petitioned for Hermione, even before the _Prophet _had announced the decree.

In fact, his fear was confirmed at the sight of an owl on the horizon, the red Ministry sash indicating what the letter would contain.

"So soon? The article only came out this morning, how is this possible?" Hermione's voice shook with panic and Remus was reluctant to tell her the kind of people who had the power to receive preferential treatment. Instead he stayed silent as they all watched the owl draw closer and closer. When it reached the kitchen window and stood waiting for someone to let it in, no one moved. No one wanted to move, no one knew what to do.

The scrapping of a chair against the floor broke the silence and all eyes looked to Hermione who was making her way over to the window. They all thought she was incredibly brave to go face the letter but no one saw the silent tear that trailed down her cheek or how her hands shook as she lifted the window to accept the owl.

Hermione untied the letter from the owl and it flew off straight away, not even waiting for a treat. Hermione supposed it had a lot of letters to deliver that day, more lives to destroy. Hermione stared at the Ministry seal and thought about how this letter would seal her fate. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the letter.

Everyone else watched with bated breath as Hermione's eyes scanned the letter and heard her breath hitch and watched as tears slowly trailed down her face. Remus slowly walked over to where Hermione stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before taking the letter out of her hands. Hermione turned into Remus' chest and started to sob with deep, ragged breaths, and everyone felt their hearts breaking with hers.

Remus could clearly see one name at the bottom of the letter: Draco Malfoy. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he contemplated what the rehabilitated Malfoys would want with Hermione.

_A/N: Hello readers, assuming there are readers, this is the brand spanking new version of __The Difference between You and Me.__ As it was written when I was 15 it is quite appalling and so I figured I'd rewrite it so people who read it in the beginning might want to read it again when it's a little better. But I've put it up as a new story because I figure a lot of things will change and also because in my head it seems like the easier option and when all the chapters are up I'll take down the original. Review if you'd like to just so I can get an idea of what people want (again assuming people are reading) and I'll be trying to update again within two weeks. _


End file.
